


happiest place on earth

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cute lil fluffy thing, enjoy bby, for my pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: i can’t stop telling myself how much i need you.cat comes back from Bhutan





	happiest place on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wemightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/gifts).



“I left because I couldn’t tell myself that my feelings were real. I left because it would have been the most unprofessional thing I would have ever done in my career.” Cat swallowed back a sob as Kara sat in front of her, smiling weakly. “I came back because even though it would have been career suicide, I can’t stop telling myself how much I need you.” 

Kara struggled to stand and as soon as she stumbled Cat gripped her arm and held her up. 

“So, you got a plane from Bhutan, to tell me what?” Kara went into a coughing fit as she finished her sentence and Cat rubbed her hand in a circle on her back. Kara collapsed into Cat’s grip and looped her arms around Cat’s neck.

“I love you, you idiot. That’s why I came back.” Cat smiled and leaned her head onto Kara’s.

Alex knocked on the door and smiled as Cat turned to see who was interrupting them.

“I’ve got to do a few more tests, do you mind waiting outside?” Cat smiled then pulled away from the floppy kryptonian. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She placed a small kiss on Kara’s forehead, grabbed her bag then left the room. 

After Cat left, Alex helped Kara back onto the bed. “So Cat Grant, huh?” Alex smirked and then flipped some paper over on a clipboard. 

“She came back from Bhutan, to declare her love for me.” She smiled weakly and then winced in pain as she moved. “God, I feel like shit. Put me under the sun lamps, I need to get my powers back.” 

“So you can go to Cat's?" Alex winked at her younger sister then switched on the sun lamps to re-charge her. "I could just drive you there.” 

“Let me have a nap first.” Kara slurred, closing her eyes and dozing off. 

*

Cat slipped off her heels and sighed as she saw Carter asleep on the couch. That was a habit of his, more often than not, he would wait for her to come home. Dropping her coat and bag by the door, she rubbed her neck and went to sit on the couch with Carter. 

"Mom?" He stirred a little when she curled up but relaxed when he laid his head on her thigh. "Is she okay?" Cat ran her fingers through his curls and rested her head on the back of the cushion. 

"She's fine. A little tired, powerless but okay." Carter sat up then pushed himself off the couch. He yawned as he rubbed his eye with a closed fist. He motioned to his bedroom and then dropped a kiss on Cat's cheek. 

Once Carter was tucked up asleep she poured herself a glass of wine, and stood by the large window that looked out onto the National City skyline. The city was darkening as the evening rolled in, the bright lights of the offices still a glow for the late evening workers probably pushing deadlines. As she finished her glass the buzz of the intercom sounded, no one ever called this late and Carter's father was away in Central city. Cautiously she walked over to the front door and peered at the small screen which connected to a camera to reveal a large black 4x4 and none other than Alex Danvers hanging out the side. Buzzing them in, she opened the door and stood in the frame watching as the car pulled outside. The passenger door swung open and Kara stumbled out in what looked like her supersuit under a hoodie and sweatpants with her cape bundled in her arms. 

"She insisted that I bring her here. I'll be back to pick her up tonight or tomorrow. Just drop me a text, I don't want to walk in on anything freaky." Alex squeezed Kara's shoulder and dropped a kiss on her head before peeling away in the car.

"I think we have some things to talk about." Kara smiled and played with the end on her cape while Cat leaned on the door. The kryptonian nodded then followed her into the her home. Once the front door was shut and the gate locked, Kara stood nervously, playing with her cape between her fingers. Cat looked up at her then smiled as she stepped backwards and sat down on the couch. Kara followed closely behind and still unsure of where to put her cape. Cat took it from her hands and placed it on the coffee table just by her feet, then watched as Kara nervously sat down. 

"I think we should discuss what-" Cat started to speak, but before she could come out with anything, Kara had placed both hands on the side of her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She was startled at first but then was calmed by kara's gentle hands running through her hair. Kara pulled away and rested her forehead on Cat's, trying to catch her breath. 

"Well, maybe we don't have to discuss anything after all." The older woman smiled and leaned in for another kiss, straddling Kara's hips as she went. 

Siri said the happiest place on earth was Bhutan, but Cat knew what her true happy place was; in Kara's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday


End file.
